ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Viridi
How Viridi joined the Tourney Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling an 8-year old human girl who is around 140 cm (4'7") tall. The goddess wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines and branches. She also wields a large, wooden scythe-like staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. Although she is a major character, Viridi's in-game model is only ever seen once during the story mode. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Viridi: *Play 2725 Versus Mode matches. *Finish Classic-Adventure Mode with every Kid Icarus universe character except Viridi. Players can avoid fighting Viridi by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 810 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Porunga. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Viridi at Reset Bomb Forest. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish for her from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Viridi, the goddess of nature!" She will be seen right of Green Two, left of Binyah Binyah, above Him, and below Tutter. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a little tree. After the announcer calls his name Viridi waves her staff and makes two trees as the camera zooms saying "Good riddance human scum!". Special Attacks Judging Wood (Neutral) Viridi summons a log of wood to roll forward along the ground. Vine Slam (Side) Viridi summons a tree vine to try and grab her opponent. If it does, the vine slams the opponent left and right, then throws him/her off. Leaf Wings (Up) Viridi makes wings made of leaves and uses them to fly like Pit's own wings. Carvinous Manhandla (Down) Viridi summons a Manhandla Stalk and it spits some poisonous seeds at the opponent. Growing Season (Hyper Smash) Viridi makes some signs with her staff and grows quick growing trees that sprout and damage opponents. Reset Bomb (Final Smash) Viridi swings her staff down and a Reset Bomb falls. When it hits, the result is a 99.472 megaton explosion (the true exploding radius of a Reset Bomb is unknown) and the opponent either being heavily damaged or a life lost from his/her stock. Victory Animations #Viridi grows some trees and says "The age of man should end so gods can live in peace.". #Viridi uses a Reset Bomb and turns the scenery into a grassy field and forest with lovely flowers then says "Do you like it? It's how I picture the world.". #Viridi spins her staff and quickly grows a red rose saying "Humans, always troublesome, always reckless.". On-Screen Appearance Viridi comes out of a red rose saying "The world's better off without you!". Trivia *Viridi has the same Japanese voice actress that is used by Lyndis, Super Megan, and Kirby. *Viridi has the same French voice actress that is used by Nina Cortex. *Viridi has the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress that is used by Mindy. *Viridi has the same Arabic voice actress that is used by Karen X. *Initially, Palutena's Guidances was going to return to the Tourney series from SSB4 after the confirmation of Viridi, but it was cut because Solid Snake would be forced to leave the entire Smash series forever if Palutena's Guidances was present, so it was replaced with Snake's Codec Conversations from Brawl. Palutena's Guidances will NOT return in the sequel. *Viridi and Magnus are the only unlockable Kid Icarus characters in the Tourney series so far. *Hiroaki Matsuzawa is Viridi's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes